The Dogfather
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: When Harry finds a neglected dog in Diagon Alley, he takes him in. Unknowingly taking in the "killer" that wants to "kill" him...NON YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to one of my TBC (To Be Continued) Series! This is a Harry Potter one, with Harry "adopting" Padfoot. And there is no YAOI (Sorry fangirls) so hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did then Padfoot be alive till the very end and Voldemort will stay the fuck dead!

.0.0.0

Harry left Quality Quidditch Supplies, after seeing the Firebolt for the first time. He wandered away from the amazing broom, which was calling at him like a Siren. The black haired teen was snapped out of the Quidditch delirium by a crash of a trash can. Harry looked in the direction of the noise to see a dog. It was damn near pencil thin, with patches of its black fur missing. Harry felt his heart swell with sorrow at the clear signs of neglect left on what would be a handsome beast. The large hound rustled through the trash, trying to find something to eat. Harry, with his mind set, slowly approached the dog. Once he got close, he knelt on the ground near the dog. The raven haired teen whistled softly, getting the dog's attention.

The dog looked up at him before shrinking back. "Oh, it's okay. Come here boy." the dog carefully belly walked towards Harry's out stretched hand and sniffed it. Harry smiled softly before gently petting the dog on the head. "You're a friendly one, aren't you." Up close, Harry could see the damage left on the dog. "Oh, who could do such a thing to a sweet dog like you?" The dog looked up at Harry with big storm grey eyes. "Come on, lets get you something to eat." Harry stood up and the dog followed him back to the Leaky Cauldron...

.0.0.0

Sirius Orion Black could not believe his luck. Here he was, in a bathtub, being washed by his godson! Well, the boy had no idea that Sirius, the "killer" that was "after" him, was an illegal animagus. An illegal DOG animagus. Sirius suppressed a moan as another wave of hot water caressed over his battered body. Harry was giving him a bath, making the "mass murderer" mentally worship the boy. _'Merlin, this is heaven.' _he thought as Harry began to lather some shampoo into his fur. The man turned dog whimpered in pleasure as the warm water was getting rid of the mini devils known as fleas.

Harry spoke to him, "Well, I bet this feels good huh?" Sirius barked at him in agreement. _"Good? This feels like heaven!"_ Sirius barked at him. Harry laughed and continued to wash Sirius. Once Sirius was all clean and dried, Harry down to the main pub area of the Leaky Cauldron to get the dog something to eat. Sirius walked by the younger boy, wondering how in Merlin's saggy ass did he get in this? Harry sat down at a table and asked for a bowl of beef stew and a hamburger. Harry looked at the dog that was sitting next to him. "Well, I guess you need a name huh?" Sirius looked at him with his grey eyes. "Right, what to name you? Hmm. Ah! Fang, no Hagrid's dog's name is Fang. And like hell am I naming you Fluffy. Reminds me too much of first year." He looked at the dog again before something clicked.

"Oh! I remember reading a story back when I was in muggle school. It was the Legend of Padfoot. That's what I'm going to name you, Padfoot." the green eyed teen looked at the dog, "How bout that?" The "newly" named Padfoot barked happily and their food arrived...

.0.0.0

Harry yawned and stretched. Laying next to him was his dog Padfoot. It was the final day of the summer holidays and three weeks he spent in Diagon Alley with his new dog Padfoot. The raven haired teen smiled as he looked at the snoring dog. He was filling out well but was still too skinny, at least to his new owner. Around the large dog's neck was a white bandana that had locator and flea be gone charms on it. Harry smiled and got out of bed to get dressed. Padfoot snorted and shifted on the bed, making Harry suppress a chuckle. Once the Gryffindor was dressed, he woke up Padfoot. The dog yawned and after shaking off sleep, went with Harry to get something to eat.

Harry talked to his dog, "So Padfoot, I guess we will see Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow." Padfoot barked and wagged his tail before going back to his beef stew. Harry laughed and finished his own breakfast. Once both man and dog were done eating, they both went to take once last look at the Firebolt when someone yelled his name and he turned. "Harry! HARRY!" Sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor was a very freckly Ron and a very tan Hermione. "Finally!" Ron said as Harry sat down. "We've been looking for you. What's with the dog?" Harry looked over to Padfoot, who was eying Ron and Hermione like they were going to hurt his master.

"Oh! This is Padfoot, my dog." Hermione smiled and held out her hand to the large dog, "Come here boy. It's okay." Padfoot got closer and sniffed her hand before letting the muggle-born girl pet him. Ron looked at the dog with a curious look. "Blimey he's huge. Where did you get him?" Harry smiled, "Believe it or not, I found him rummaging through some trash bins by Quality Quidditch Supplies. Poor fella was skinnier than me and was going bald in some spots." Hermione rolled her eyes, "And you with your martyr complex took him in right?" The Boy-Who-Lived smiled sheepishly. "Well, enough about me, what about you two? How was your holiday?"

Hermione looked at her best friend with a serious look, "Did you _really_ blow up your aunt Harry?" "I didn't mean to," said Harry as both Ron and Padfoot roared with laughter. "I just – lost control." "It's not funny Ron." Hermione snapped. The friends continued to talk, after Ron and Padfoot got over laughing. While the friends bonded again, Sirius looked around the Parlor, spotting a family. It was a mother, father and a baby girl around a year old. Sirius padded over to them, since the dad was letting his baby girl try to walk. The girl's mother spoke to her husband. "Honey, she will walk when she feels like it." Her husband retorted back, "I know but I'm helping her out a bit." The baby girl didn't register that her parents were talking, she was more focused on the big doggy watching them.

The girl took a step but fell on her butt. The dog got closer and stood by her. The baby gripped on his fur tightly and pulled herself up. Sirius winced but did nothing as he helped the baby girl walk to her momma. The parents watched in shock as a strange dog was helping their baby girl walk. "Sarah!" said the mother as the girl walked on her own. Sirius smiled to himself as he watched the family bond over the baby's first steps. He heard Harry whistle for him, Sirius went back to his godson/ "owner". Hermione and Ron looked at the animagus with wide eyes.

Harry knelt to Padfoot's look his dog eye to eye. "Did you help another baby walk?" Padfoot barked, making his owner laugh. "Good boy Padfoot!" Ron spoke, "Harry, what do you mean another?" Harry stood and as they began walking to the Magical Menagerie, after paying for their ice cream. "Well, when I first came here with Padfoot, he began playing with the children that would be here with their parents. No matter their age. He would help babies walk, say doggie and if they began to cry, make them laugh. He loves kids. Which is a good thing since I'm taking him with me to Hogwarts." Hermione frowned as Ron laughed, "Man, he is going to scare someone with his size mate." Harry grinned, letting Ron enter the store first. Padfoot followed behind the humans, looking at the pocket Scabbers was in.

They Golden Trio waited patiently behind a fellow who had a double-ended newt. Once the double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter. "It's my rat," he told the witch, "He's been off color since I brought him back from Egypt." Padfoot rolled his eyes. _'Wormtail has been off color ever since he's heard that I escaped. Just you wait you rat bastard _**[A/N: NO PUN INTENDED!] **_I will get my revenge. It was because of you that Harry is now an orphan.' _Padfoot looked around the store, spotting the cage of black dancing rats who were looking at "Scabbers" with interest. _'Ron is right, show offs' _thought Sirius. As Ron was going to buy a bottle of rat tonic, something big and orange landed on his head.

The big orange thing jumped from the top of Ron's head, and landed on Sirius's rear. Harry tore after his dog, seeing him howl in pain. The orange cat or tiger thing got off of Padfoot, but Scabbers ran out of the shop. "Padfoot stay here with Hermione! Ron wait up!" yelled Harry as both he and his other best friend charged after the escaped rat. Padfoot looked at the bushy haired girl as she began talking to the sales-witch about the orange demon named Crookshanks...

.0.0.0

After the boys had secured Scabbers, they went back to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat that had attacked both Ron and Padfoot. Which said dog was eying the large cat with a look. "You _bought_ that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open. Padfoot agreed with the ginger teen, carefully going to Harry's side. "He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing. Both Padfoot and Harry shared a look_ 'That was a matter of opinion.' _thought Harry. His dog looked at him with a look that clearly said, "Please tell me she is joking."

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron. "He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione. "And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing to the lump in his chest pocket. _'What about the rat?' _**[A/N: Cookie for who guesses it right] **"He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?" Padfoot snorted and looked at his owner that said, "He does have a point." Harry just shook his head as the two continued to bicker before they all set off to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon arriving, they found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the _Daily Prophet._ "Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you? And who's your furry friend?"

Padfoot barked and began licking Arthur's hand. "Fine thanks and this is Padfoot." said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with all their shopping. Arthur put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him. "They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked. "No," said Mr. Weasley who was petting Padfoot on the head and looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try to find him, but no luck so far." Padfoot mentally snickered. _'Wonder what he would do if I transformed right now. Three words would be perfect: Best. Prank. Ever.' _thought the dog animagus as he went back to Harry's side.

As Ron and his father were talking about who would catch Sirius Black, Ron's mother entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins Fred and George. Percy and Ginny followed them. Ginny blushed and muttered a "hello" to Harry without looking at him. She did squeal in joy once her eyes fell upon Padfoot. She squatted next the large dog and began to rub behind his ears, making the Grim look-a-like fall in love with her immediately. Harry smiled at that before looking at Percy. The new Head Boy held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy, "said Harry, trying not to laugh. "I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. Harry tried not to notice how it was more like meeting an important political figure instead of his best friend's older brother. "Very well, thanks –" "Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply _splendid_ to see you old boy –" "Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." Percy scowled as Padfoot, who was watching with Ginny, was barking/laughing at the twins.

"That's enough now." said Molly. "Mum!" said Fred as thought he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you –" "I said that's enough," she said, depositing her shopping bags in an empty chair. Ginny stopped petting Padfoot and the dog made his way back to Harry, trying not to laugh at the Twins. "Hello Harry dear. Who is this?" she went down to eye level to Padfoot and smiled. "My dog Padfoot." "Well, he's very handsome but a bit skinny. Like someone I know," she sent a look to the green eyed teen, who smiled innocently. "If he spends a summer with us, he no doubt would be fattened up in no time." She stood up and proceeded to tell Harry that Percy became the second Head Boy in the family, much to her joy. "Second Head Boy in the family!" Molly said, swelling with pride.

As Percy told their mother that Ginny had better brothers to example after, George told Harry that the twins tried to shut Percy in pyramid. Both man and dog laughed, catching the twins eye. "Oh ho? Who is this?" Fred asked. "This is Padfoot." Harry noticed a look of shock pass over both the twins faces before schooling their faces. "Is that right? Well, how long have you had this big boy?" Padfoot had a knowing look on his face as Harry explained to the twins about the dog...

.0.0.0

Dinner that night was an enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Wealeys, Harry, Hermione and Padfoot ate their way through five delicious courses. Padfoot kept begging for scraps and only stopped when Molly gave him a sharp tap on the nose. Everyone except Harry laughed at the defeated look on the dog's face. Fred soon asked his dad on how everyone would be getting to King's Cross tomorrow. Padfoot looked up from his vanilla pudding **[A/N: Since chocolate is poisonous to dogs]** to see Arthur's ears turning red, something Harry noticed too.

After dinner, everyone felt tired and sleepy, Well, except for Padfoot but that was because dogs and sugar don't mix too well. Padfoot was running around Harry, who was back in room trying to close his trunk. He finally had it closed and locked when he heard angry voices coming from Ron and Percy's room. Both he and Padfoot went to see what was going on only to see Percy shouting. Padfoot ignored the humans and began sniffing around Ron and Percy's room. It smelled of boy, rat and clothes with a hint of dirt. Sirius looked at Ron's bed to see "Scabbers" snoozing on it. Oh how Sirius wanted to kill him but he knew if he killed his godson's best friend's pet then he would never be forgiven.

So for now, Padfoot glowered at the rat animagus as Harry went to look for Ron's rat tonic...

.0.0.0

Padfoot watched his owner as he layed on his bed. Padfoot rested at the foot of the bed, wondering why Harry was quiet. He kept wondering until Harry said "I'm _not_ going to be murdered." Padfoot nearly jumped a foot in the air when Harry's mirror spoke, "That's the spirit,dear." Harry calmed the escaped convict in disguise before going to sleep. Sirius watched his godson before falling asleep himself, dreaming of better times...

.0.0.0

End of Chapter! Man, this was hard to write . And also people I was debating on continuing it or not but one of my best friends said not too since I ended it well. X3 Thanks Chris-kun! And there will be more!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! This be Chapter 2! May ya'll like this one as much as Chapter 1. I am working on others but I want to get the "most loved" ones out of the way. Aka: the ones with the most reviews done and dealt with. And since this one was the most popular (via poll) It is going first. And now onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter. All legal rights belong to JK Rowling. Not me...wish it though

.0.0.0

Tom woke Harry and Padfoot up with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea with a small plate of dog biscuits. Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig (much to Padfoot's amusement) to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable. Padfoot looked up from where he was lounging on Harry's bed to look at the angry redhead. "The sooner we get on the train, the better" he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo pf Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his _girlfriend_. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy. Do you think I could sic Padfoot on him?"

Harry shook his head "no", for he didn't want his pet to be sent to the Dursleys. He shuddered to think what Aunt Petunia would do to his beloved dog. Padfoot watched the two boys as Fred and George came in. Apparently congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again. They all headed down for breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the _Daily Prophet_ with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl. All three of them were rather giggly, causing terror to fill Padfoot. He knew from experience what giggling girls usually led to so he gave that table a wide berth.

Harry, on the other hand, had no chance to speak to either Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on their cages. Padfoot was sitting near a spitting wicker basket that was near the heap of trunks. "Its alright Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wicker, "I'll let you out on the train." Both Padfoot and Ron looked outraged.

"You won't!" snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?" He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket. Padfoot eyed the brown haired witch as he calmly made his way to Harry's side, trying to get away from the cat demon that was currently residing in the basket. Before Harry could say anything to Hermione about having a dog AND a cat loose in a small train compartment TOGETHER was a bad idea, Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside. "They're here." he said, "Harry, Padfoot, come on."

Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement, followed by a very watchful Padfoot, toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars. Padfoot sniffed the car and the velvet wearing wizard who was the driver, who looked uncomfortable at the very large dog was sniffing at him Harry got in the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy. Padfoot squeezed in last, his large head sticking out of Harry's window. To Ron's joy, whenever Padfoot's tail would wag, it would hit Percy in the face. The journey to King's Cross was uneventful compared with Harry's trip on the Knight Bus. The only eventful thing that happened was when Padfoot decided to fart in Percy's face. That was funny, till the smell hit everyone in the face, that's when both Harry and Percy were glad they had window seats.

When the entire troupe finally arrived at King's Cross, the Twins were wondering why Padfoot seemed to be laughing while everyone else was gasping for air. They soon got it out of his owner, who told the Grim look-a-like that he would be sleeping on the floor that night. After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Padfoot went onto the Platform, the huge dog sat down, clearly laughing at the humans. "Shut it Padfoot!" Harry told his dog, nearly being run over by Ginny and Percy, much to his dog's amusement. "Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going Pink again. Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter as Percy strode over to Penelope, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.

Padfoot looked over at the two laughing teens and couldn't help but think _'Well, if he has the Potter Curse, then I can already see little kids on the way.'_ The dog animagus mentally grinned and trotted after his godson, plans of becoming cupid dancing around in his mind...

.0.0

After Harry's narrow miss of the train and Ginny's banishment from the conversation, the Golden Trio, followed by the Grim look-a-like, they set off down the train corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for one at the very end of the train. This one only had one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Padfoot froze as the scent of the man hit him full force. _'Oh Voldemort's left nut! It's Moony! Damn! He'd recognize me in a heart beat! Wait! I can use this! Just be a normal dog! Yeah, not to hard.'_

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking seats farthest away from the window. Padfoot jumped up on the empty seat next to the sleeping man and promptly curled up. His eyes watching his humans. "Professor R.J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once. Three sets of eyes looked at her. "How d'you know that?" "It's on his case." she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head. The name _Professor R.J. Lupin _was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

Padfoot continued to watch the humans speak to each other about what Harry overheard from Ron's parents last night. _'So that's why he as acting strange last night. Huh, better keep a better eye on him from now on.'_ thought the escaped convict as he began to snooze. Only to be woken up from Harry's Sneakoscope going off, making Padfoot jump a mile into the air. After that, the topic of conversation went onto Hogsmeade. The black dog watched as his owner grew sad with each sentence being spoken by his siblings all in but blood.

Soon, much too soon for Padfoot's joy, Crookshanks was released from his basket/prison. The large demon cat thing curled up in the only free seat in the compartment, watching Scabbers who was hiding in Ron's pocket. **[A/N: Sorry! Too many Tora the Demon Cat references here but I can't help it XP] **It soon became 1:00 and the food cart arrived at the compartment door, a welcoming sight to Ron and Padfoot. The teens thought about waking up their new Professor but decided against it, for it looked like the poor man needed his sleep. Padfoot was happily eating a Pumpkin Pasty when the door to their compartment opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door, "Potty and the Weasel." Padfoot had to blink in shocked horror at the pathetic nicknames as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley." said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?" Ron stood up to retort back but everyone went quiet at the sound of Padfoot growling deeply in his throat. Malfoy took a step back at the sight of the huge dog taking up at least half of the bench he was laying on. "W-What is that thing?"

Harry got to his feet, placing a hand around Padfoot's bandana. "My dog Padfoot. Padfoot, this is Draco Malfoy. Say, Padfoot shall we show Malfoy your best attack?" Malfoy looked like he wanted to retort back and wet himself at the same time but a snort from Professor Lupin caused all movement in the compartment to disappear. "Who's that?" Malfoy took another step back. Harry replied, "New teacher. What were you saying Malfoy?" Malfoy left, with his two bodyguards. He clearly knew that even if he did survive a fight with the mini bear known as Padfoot, he didn't know what the new teacher would do to him. If there was anything left after Padfoot.

The large dog snorted and calmed back down, going back to his food, leaving the humans to talk about what just happened. Harry mentally laughed at the look of his dog, who had pastry smeared across his face like an orange banner. Ron yawned and asked, "We must be nearly there. He leaned forward to look past Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. Padfoot perked his ears. Something wasn't right and it was making his dog instincts scream at him.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, causing Padfoot to fly out of his seat and crash into Harry and Ron, who had gotten up to peer outside. The large dog landed with a yelp, and the back of Harry's head to crash into the wall behind him. Ron caught himself just in time from landing on Lupin. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into darkness. Padfoot quietly got to his feet, um, paws. The large beast licked Harry's face, making sure the black haired teen was okay. After everyone got a grasp of where they were, Ron went to the window to see what was going on. "There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs, narrowly missing Padfoot. "Hullo Neville." said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak. "Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" "No idea – sit down –" There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain, followed by Padfoot yipping in pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. Which made said boy jump forward to land on Padfoot's paw. Harry felt Hermione walk by and heard the door to their compartment open. Two loud squeals of pain were heard from the door. After figuring out it was Ginny, Professor Lupin had summoned up a palmful of blue fire that illuminated the tiny compartment.

The man went over to the door but it opened before he could reach it. Padfoot began to growl and snarl at the strange cloaked creature that was standing in the doorway. Padfoot heard a groan and looked over with wide eyes to see Harry faint...

.0.0

Harry felt like he was rising up, as if he was floating in water. He could hear someone calling for him but it was thick and it sounded fuzzy. Harry felt himself float closer to the voice and heard the muffled voice clearly. "Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Someone, or something, was licking his face. "W-What?" Harry opened his eyes; there was a large black nose in his face and the floor was shaking – the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights were back on. He seemed to have slipped out of his seat and onto the floor. He could barely see Ron and Hermione past Padfoot, who was sniffing at every inch of the thirteen year old. "Padfoot, get down." Harry said, looking quickly towards the door. The creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?" Ron shoved Padfoot out of the way, "No one screamed." Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming –" A loud snap made everyone jump. Padfoot landed on Ginny's lap, making the pale redhead to glare at the large dog. Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. _'Moony, for as long as I live, I will never make fun of you for being a Chocolate Addict.' _thought Sirius as Lupin began passing pieces out to everyone. Padfoot listened with no interest as Lupin began to explain that was a dementor and off to make sure everyone else was alive and still had their soul. The large dog curled up next to Ginny and layed his head on her lap. Hermione was filling Harry in on what Lupin did to make the dementor go away while Ginny hugged Padfoot around his neck.

He could smell fear ans sorrow coming from the girl. He licked her tear stained cheek, making her giggle a bit. Neville looked like he was going to faint himself. Ron gave Neville a comforting clap on the shoulder, making the clumsy boy give the redhead a shy smile...

.0.0

They soon arrived at Hogsmeade station and icy rain was falling down in sheets. Padfoot shivered as he followed his humans into one of the nearby carriages that was taking all the upperclassmen to the castle. When the group finally made it past the dementors guarding the castle gates and made it to the main entrance to the castle, Harry felt relieved. They exited the slightly warm carriage, only to hear someone say "You _fainted_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way into the castle. His pale eyes gleamed with malicious intent.

"Shove off, Malfoy." said Ron through clenched teeth. Malfoy went to reply but was silenced by an aggravated Padfoot. The animagus growled and let light gleam off of his long fangs. Malfoy took a step back but said in a shaky breath, "D-Did the scary old dementor frighten you too Weasley?" "Is there a problem?" asked Lupin. Malfoy took in the ratty robes of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with a smug look. "Oh, er – no _professor_." Padfoot growled again and went to charge at the Malfoy Heir. Harry, sensing what Padfoot was doing, grabbed the dog by his bandana. "Heel Padfoot! HEEL!" The large dog began to drag Harry's feet through the mud as he began to lung towards the blond boy, barking.

Malfoy, seeing on how the large beast wanted his blood, ran into the castle with Crabbe and Goyle not far off. Padfoot snorted and looked back at his "owner." Looked at the dog with a look that clearly said "we will talk about this." and the Golden Trio finally went into the castle. Lupin not far behind them. Once inside, a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall was calling for them over the sea of heads. She herded the two teams out of the Entrance Hall, followed by Padfoot.

They soon reached her office and were told to sit down. Padfoot layed on the rug in front of the fire. McGonagall herself went behind her desk. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you had taken ill on the train Potter." Before Harry could reply, a soft knock came from the door and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. Harry blushed as Padfoot nodded to himself. _'Good. Merlin knows how much he needs Poppy to look at him. Boy's nothing more that flesh and bones on a good day.' _thought the dog animagus as Pomfrey looked at Harry.

"Oh, it's you, is it? I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?" she said as she began to do a check up on the Boy-Who-Lived. Padfoot stared at the Healer. _'What the in the living hell does she mean AGAIN? Great Merlin I am going to get some grey hairs before I get free.' _Padfoot stood up and padded over to Harry, resting his head on his godson's lap. "It was a dementor, Poppy." said McGonagall. They both exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. She began muttering to herself about how Dumbledore was going senile for letting dementors hang around a school full of children. "I'm not delicate!" Harry said crossly. Padfoot has to hold back a snort from that.

After making sure that Harry had some chocolate and was fine, McGonagall spoke to the raven haired teen. "Now, Potter, I see that you have brought your dog to Hogwarts." One of Harry's hands tightened in Padfoot's fur, making the dog slightly wince. "Yes Professor. I don't have to get rid of him, do I?"McGonagall looked at the big green eyes to the large dog. _'If you could call him that. Dear lord that dog is larger than Fang. Hell Potter's dog could take down a centaur!' _the Transfiguration teacher thought to herself before saying "No Potter. Its been a while since someone brought their dog. He may stay as long as he does NOT disrupt any classes. Am I understood?" Harry's face lit up like the Fourth of July and said in Hermione speed, "Yes ma'am! Understood!"

"Good, now will you please wait outside, I will be having a quick word about Miss Granger's course schedule." Harry nodded and quickly left the room, Padfoot hot on his heels. The wait was only a few minutes before a beaming Hermione left the room followed by McGonagall. The three humans and dog left for the Great Hall...

.0.0

It was after the feast and Padfoot was lounging in front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower. He had a full stomach and was warm. It was actually well past midnight, making the escaped convict grumble to himself. Harry went with his treat and was banished from the foot of Harry's bed, much to Ron's amusement. So, the large dog animagus was laying, more like splayed out, in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor Common Room. His large head rose when he heard a quiet sniffle come from the girl's dormitory entrance. Coming down the stairs was a first year. Her brown curls were in a pony tail and her pink night gown had something that looked like a horribly done horse **[A/N: My Little Pony for those who can't tell]**

The girl sniffed again and headed to the Fat Lady's portrait but stopped. This confused Padfoot until he realized _'Oh! She must need to use the bathroom but doesn't know where to go!' _The large dog got up and went over to the girl. He nosed her hand, making her jump. "Oh, you must be Harry Potter's dog. What are you doing down here?" Sirius woofed quietly at her before nudging at her arm. "Oh! Do you need to go out? Well, so do I but I have no idea where to go." Sirius licked her cheek before going to the portrait. He looked back at the girl and woofed again. "I get it! You want me to follow you." she followed Sirius out and he took her to the nearest bathroom. Once she was in the girls toilet. Padfoot went to the boys toilet and went.

He came out to see the first year standing against the wall, a Slytherin prefect advancing on her. Padfoot saw red and he barked at the Slytherin boy. The older teen looked over his shoulder and paled at the sight of the Grim look-a-like that was currently growling at him. The first year girl ran over to Padfoot and hid behind him. The last Black sniffed her and licked her tear stained cheek before looking back at the other boy. Sirius growled before barking at the prefect. The Slytherin turned and ran, making Padfoot snort in triumph. He looked back at the girl and led her back to the Gryffindor Tower. Once he made sure she was safely in bed, he padded down to the Common Room and jumped up onto one of the couches. He layed down and closed his eyes. _'This is going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.' _and with that thought, Padfoot fell asleep...

.0.0

End of CHAPTER! Good lord, this was a bit hard to write but I figured Padfoot needed his own adventures too! XP May ya'll read and review and VOTE on the new name of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This is chapter 3! I know I should be working on others but my muse is pumping out ideas and chapters for this story out the wazoo! I will have more time for other stories later and I am thinking about giving up on Dancing in the Velvet Moon. I have reviewed the manuscripts for it and I hate it . So in the next few weeks, say good bye to it and hello to newer and better stories XP. Here is the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter. Wish I did...

.0.0.0

It was the next morning and the Golden Trio plus Padfoot entered the Great Hall. They saw Draco Malfoy entertaining his housemates by pretending to faint. He only stopped when Padfoot growled at them and tried to go over there but Harry grabbed the large dog's bandana. The Gryffindors made their way to their table and proceeded to eat some breakfast. George passed them their new schedules before asking what was wrong with Harry, ignoring Pansy Parkinson's lame joke. "Malfoy that's what." Fred and George glowered before telling the teens what the blonde git did when the dementor came to their end of the train.

Padfoot wasn't listening, he went to a group of first years, recognizing the first year girl from last night. "Oh! Hello again. How are you this morning?" asked the girl. Sirius barked and wagged his tail, getting his owner's attention. The girl laughed and gave Padfoot some bacon, much to his joy. Harry sat down next to the girl. "hello, I'm Harry. You are?" The brown haired girl blushed. "I'm Kathy." The green eyed boy smiled at her. "And I take it you know Padfoot already." The shy girl nodded, blushing. "Y-Yes. Last night I needed to use the bathroom and he took me to the nearest one. He left to go use the toilet too I guess and I was cornered by a Slytherin prefect."

Hermione, who came with Ron, narrowed her eyes. "Did the prefect do anything?" Kathy shook her head "no". "Padfoot came back and scared him off. After that he brought me back to the Common Room and tucked me into bed." She gave Padfoot a pat on the head, which made the dog lick her hand. That's when a light bulb went off in Harry's head. "You know Kathy, when I'm in Potions Padfoot will need someone to watch him. Do you think you can watch him for me?" Kathy looked at him with wide eyes. "I can?" Harry smiled and nodded, making the young girl hug him around his waist. "I'll make sure he's on his best behavior!" Kathy soon rushed off with her friends to tell them the good news.

Ron looked at his best friend. "Mate, why did you say that?" Harry took a bite of eggs, "Well, knowing Snape there will be no way in hell that I can have Padfoot in the same room. Besides, who knows what the fumes from the potions would do to him?" Hermione began buttering some toast, "Touché Harry." Ron and Harry looked confused. "Touché?" "Its French. For good point." that seemed to satisfy the boys and they finished their food...

..0.0

The three Gryffindors panted as they headed to the North Tower, Padfoot ahead of them. He woofed at them to get a move on, making Ron wave a fist at the convict in disguise. "W-Where, wheeze, does your dog get his energy?" panted Hermione. Padfoot bounded back to them and began pushing them in the right direction. "Trust me Hermione if I knew I would be sciphoning off some myself." Harry said, hanging onto one of the railing that lined the stair case they were on. Pafoot barked at them, harry flipped him off. "We will move when we catch our breath Padfoot!" The large dog huffed and sat down, glaring at them.

They soon arrived at the North Tower, seeing that they were the last to arrive. Harry went up to the trap door on the cieling and read off the name. "Sybill Trelawney. Divination teacher." Padfoot mentally frowned, _'Trelawney? Where have I heard that name before?' _Pafoot's train of thought was stopped when a silvery ladder landed on his head. He yelped in pain, making Harry rush over to his dog. "Padfoot! Are you okay?" The huge dog saw stars before shaking his head to clear it. That's when the incense from the room above hit Padfoot's nose.

The animagus felt sick as the scent hit his nose with a burning force. "Padfoot! What's wrong?" Harry began to worry about his dog, until Hermione figured it out. "Harry! The scent from the room. Its hitting Padfoot's sensitive nose!" Ron begas using his robes to waft fresh air towards the huge beast. "Best if we get him out of here mate. Padfoot! Go find Kathy!" said the redhead. Padfoot got to his feet, wobbily and began descending to find his new friend. Harry watched with his heart heavy, before going to Divination...

..0

Sirius found Kathy in Transfiguration with Minnie. McGonagall looked at the large dog before going back to her lesson. Padfoot layed down at Kathy's feet, loving the fresh air. He stayed like that for McGonagall's entire lesson and when the bell rang, he got up to go find Harry when McGonagall said, "Padfoot, stay. I am teaching the Third Year Gryffindors next so Potter will be here soon." Padfoot nodded and licked Kathy's hand as she left, making the girl giggle. She waved bye and went with her friends to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

McGonagall configured a dog bed for Padfoot to rest in, until Harry showed up. The rest of class followedin soon afterwards. Not noticing the large Grim look-a-like that was currently resting in a corner. Soon the lesson started and McGonagall asked the class, "Alright, what is wrong with all of you? Thats the first time my transformation hasn't gotten an applause." Hermione cared to inform her Head of House while her housemates stared at the now blushing Harry. "Please, Professor. We've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and-"

McGonagall told the class about how Trelawney always predicted the death of a student and was interuppted when Lavender Brown screamed. "Harry! Your dog! Its the GRIM!" Everyone stared at her. The Golden Trio, and a few others looked at the girl with a WTF look. "Lavender. Padfoot's been around me for nearly a month and I'm still alive. He isn't trying to kill me." Padfoot got up and went over to Harry's desk. Laying his large head on his godson's lap, the animagus glowered at the girl. "Miss Brown, I can assure you that Professor Trelawney is a faux Seer. And I can also assure you that if Mr. Potter does die he does not need to turn in his homework." This made a few students laugh and Lavender to blush...

..0.0

Lunchtime came and with it went the usual Ron/Hermione Bicker. They were now heading off to Care of Magical Creatures with the Syltherins. The class got a shock of a life time when Fang ran up to Padfoot, barking. Padfot snarled back and the two proceeded to wrestle. Hagrid went and broke it up, locking Fang into his hut for the remainder of the lesson. During said lesson, Harry rode a hippogriff and Malfoy insulted one. But before Buckbeak could harm Malfoy, Padfoot came in. The dog animagus barked and snarled, keeping the enraged hippogriff busy until someone got his cousin out of there.

Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down and Malfoy got off scratch free, much to some of the Gryffindors dismay. Padfoot got dusted up but was alright, overall. After that lesson, the class went back up to the castle and went about their day...

..0

The dog animagus was, to put it simply, BORED. His owner was doing something in the library, which was one of the most boring places on earth. Sirius layed under the table his humas were working at. So, after several hours of this, decided to go wander the castle. His owner told him to be back before they left for History of Magic and Padfoot left to wander. He soon wound up in the teacher's lounge to see Remus Lupin, asleep in one of the many arm chairs. Sirius wanted to run and run but decided not to. He needed to face his best firend and, gathering his courage, went up to the werewolf.

Remus jumped a foot in the air when something wet licked his hand. Once he calmed his heart, the new DADA teacher looked over to see a dog. A black shaggy dog that looked just like his best friend's animagus form. Remus blinked before rubbing his eyes. "Paddy, is that you?" Padfoot nodded, making Remus' jay drop. "B-But why are you here?" Sirius looked around the room before transforming into his human form. "I don't have much time but this will explain everything." Remus went to scream for someone but stopped when Sirius pulled out a newspaper clipping, instead of a wand.

The escaped convict shoved it into the werewolf's hanf before transforming back into Padfoot. Remus looked at the dog before looking at the clipping. "This is the Weasleys. What about it?" Padfoot gave him a look that said, "are you serious?" Padfoot sighed and barked, pawing at the photo Ron. Remus looked at the picture again and did a double take. For sitting on Ron's shoulder was Peter Pettigrew's animagus form: Wormtail.

"B-But how? What-" Sirius looked at him and that's when it hit Moony like a ton of bricks. "Son of a banshee, you weren't the Secret Keeper, Peter was?" Padfoot nodded, making Remus sit down. "Dear gods...I'm sorry Pads. I should've believed you instead of the rumors but-" Padfoot layed his head against his best friend's lap, saying that he was forgiven. "Now, how the hell do we catch that rat?" Padfoot did a dog shrug and was shocked when the bell rang...

..0

It was after dinner and the Golden Trio was in the Common Room, doing homework. Padfoot was nawing on a bone, letting a goup of first years pet him. Ron looked over and smiled before nudging his best friend to look. Harry looked up from his Transfiguration homework to see one first year girl had put a bow around Padfoot's neck. Both boys snorted and bursted out laughing. The twins soon saw and decided to change the color of Padfoot's fur to match the frilly pink bow. This caused everyone to laugh for Padfoot then proceeded to tear after the Maurader heirs.

Hermione put a stop to it by changing Padfoot's fur back to normal. Soon after that, everyone went to bed. All except Padfoot. The animagus let everyone fall asleep before he left Gryffindor Tower to the kitchens. He wanted some hot chocolate and when he got there, he was shocked to see Snape sitting at a table, drinking something. The Potions Master looked up from his cup to see Potter's dog staring at him. "Oh grand, Potter's dog is here. Well, at least you can't speak otherwise I'll never get a moments peace in this place." Sirius wanted to leave but decided to stay, going over to annoy the living hell out of the half-blood by begging for scraps.

Snape sneered at the Grim look-a-like. "Shoo! I have no food for you!" Padfoot whined and layed his head on Snape's lap. The man sneered before sighing in defeat. "You are as stubborn as your master. Dobby! Find something for this _dog_ to eat." Dobby squeaked, "Yes sir!" Padfoot sat doen on the floor next to his childhood enemy and looked at him before eating the treats Dobby brought him...

.

End of Chapter! And I am closing the Poll next monday so vote now! XP May this chapter clear up anything ya'll have. XP


	4. Chapter 4

And hello to Chapter 4! Man I am on a freaking roll with this story! X3 May ya'll like this one and I hope the last chapter cleared up some of ya'll questions XP And this will be a good one, I can tell. XD May you please vote on the new name for this story! XP And here is the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anything in this story, except for Kathy XP. May ya'll enjoy!

..0

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor Table, eating breakfast. Harry was still in the tower, asleep according to Ron. All conversation was stopped when Padfoot came running into the Great Hall with a piece of cloth in his mouth. Ron blinked and began to laugh. Hermione looked at the redhead, "Ron? Why are you laughing?" Ron chortled, "That's Harry's shirt." Hermione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before she began to laugh as well. People were confused until Harry burst into the Hall. He was only wearing his pants and looked pissed.

"PADFOOT! GIVE ME MY SHIRT!" The large dog got onto his front forelegs, tail wagging. "Padfoot, I am in no mood to play! GIVE IT NOW!" Padfoot turned and ran, Harry tearing after him. Many students began to laugh, mostly the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors. Harry soon caught up to his dog and managed, somehow, to get his shirt back. When he held it up, it was ripped and covered in dog slobber. Harry gave the black dog a death glare before stomping to the Gryffindor Tower. "You are so sleeping outside tonight!" he yelled at his dog on his way out.

Padfoot just gave a dog version of a laugh before going to beg scraps from the tables. At the Head Table, Severus tried to hold in his laughter, unlike Remus who was on the floor. The Potions Master looked at the laughing werewolf. "Will you live?" Remus chuckled before sitting up and back into his chair. "Yeah. Whew I needed that." Severus rolled his eyes before going back to his breakfast...

...0.0.0

It was Potions and Harry and Ron had the sad excuse to work with Draco Malfoy. The blonde git was going on and on how he almost lost his life to the mad hippogriff known as Buckbeak. Harry, having growing angry with each word coming out of the blond's mouth, finally said, "Malfoy! You have two feet and a heartbeat meaning you are ALIVE! So, for the love of FUCKING Jesus Christ, SHUT UP!" Silence fell onto the class like a blanket. Even Severus was shocked at the out burst.

Malfoy, growing slightly red, snapped back, "Just because I'm alive, unlike your Mudblood Slut of a mother-" He didn't get to finish his thought for Harry's anger snapped. Snape grabbed the nearest student and protected them with his cloak. All things glass in the classroom exploded and all the cauldron fires expanded so that all the students ran behind Snape's desk. Severus looked over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione trying to calm Harry down. Which, Snape noticed, looked like he was on warpath. Malfoy was held up against a wall, most of the knives in the classroom were hovering in front of the Malfoy Heir.

"**TAKE IT BACK!" **Harry roared, in a voice that sounded like it had many voices speaking. To tell the truth, it scared the ever loving shit out of most of the class, including Snape but he would never tell. Snape went to go talk to the boy but was blasted back with a blast of magic induced wind. Hermione yelled out, "Draco! APOLIGIZE! NOW!" Draco, seeing that his life was in the balance, cried out, "I'M SORRY!" The enraged Harry calmed down enough for Ron to get him into another room, leaving a terrified class and a very pissed Snape. The spy looked at the last of the Golden Trio, who was quietly trying to clean up.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what the bloody hell was that?" The bushy haired girl didn't pause in her work. "Harry gets angry when someone insults his mother. He was in a foul mood to begin with but with Malfoy's taunting and saying how he almost died, which Harry has done on numerous occasions," she directed a death glare to the frozen teen before continuing, "So. Harry just snapped. Its happened before." Snape rose an eyebrow. "Before?" "Yes. It happened to several students and his Aunt Marge. It drives harry up the wall when people disrespect the dead and especially his mother." The Potions Master sighed and, with quick movements of his wand, has the room back to normal.

Once that was done, he looked to his godson. "Oh and Draco, 50 points for disrespecting the dead and another 50 points for saying that vulgar word in my presence. Also detention for 3 weeks." Draco's jaw dropped. "50 points for saying slut?" Severus sneered, "Not that word you dunderhead. The other one, and if you _dare_ repeat it I will not hesitate to send you to McGonagall." This got the Slytherins confused while the Gryffindors shivered in fear. One Slytherin asked Seamus, "Why McGonagall?" The Irishman shuddered. "Professor McGonagall _loathes_ that word like how Angels hate Demons. Hell the Gryffindor/Slytherin Rivalry PALES to how much she hates that word. And she will not show mercy to those who utter it."

This caused the Slytherins to go wide eyed before they heard a soft boom from another dungeon. Dean looked at Hermione, who sighed. "And that would be Harry letting it all out." Another boom shook their class. Snape looked at her with slight worry. "What about Weasley?" Hermione laughed, "Oh he will be here in about 3-2-1-" True to her word, Ron came screeching in and slammed the door behind him. "Rom panted, "Don't-go-there Wheeze if you wish to live." Everyone stared at him and went back to their work...

...0.0.0

Defense Against the Dark Arts was tense, to say the least. Remus didn't understand why his students were giving Harry a wide berth, like he was a ticking time bomb about to go off. They were in the Staff Room and what shocked the werewolf was that Padfoot was laying at Severus' feet, gnawing at a bone. Snape soon left with his usual sweep of his cloak, leaving Padfoot behind. The animagus watched the class, barking in joy whenever someone would do well against the boggart. Hell the Marauder in disguise nearly died of laughter at Neville's boggart. Snape in drag was hilarious.

When it was Harry's turn, Remus fixed it so that old Voldie didn't come out to play. The class soon finished and everyone left, feeling better. Harry left, Padfoot at his side...

...0.0.0

Dinner was an eventful time. All the Slytherins were ignoring Malfoy and eying the Gryffindor Table with caution while the Gryffindors were all eying Harry the same way: a bomb about to go off. Word spread around the school that Malfoy had pissed Harry off so bad that he was going to explode with magic. Padfoot's fur was standing up on end from the magic that was crackling around Harry like electricity. The Boy-Who-Lived would glare at anyone and when Pansy Parkinson laughed, "Hey Potter! What do you think of the color Brown? Goes well with your mother's blood right?" That made all sharp utensils in the Great Hall shoot towards the girl. With some quick spell work from the Head Table, the utensils didn't touch her. But it was enough for everyone to see that Harry was about to explode.

To say the least, McGonagall looked at the Slytherin Table with a glare that actually made some of them wonder if they were going to die. Padfoot growled and tried to clam his master down but nothing seemed to work. Ron and Hermione soon looked to the Twins to see if they could do anything. Fred and George soon got Harry to lighten up but turning both Padfoot and Severus' hair/fur neon green. Everyone in the hall laughed as they, the Twins, dodged jinxes and bites from Padfoot and a very pissed of Snape...

...0.0.0

Yeah end of Chapter. I know it's short but I hit MAJOR writer's block with this chapter and am trying to figure out how to get rid of it But this is all for now XP Review to your heart's content XD


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Onto Chapter 5 of The Dogfather! Man, this story is becoming a HIT! And for all of my fans who love "Dragons?" Chapter 6 is in the works and almost complete. And also, I AM LOOKING FOR A YAOI BETA READER! And a Harry Potter Beta Reader as Well. ;3 So, if you are interested, please send me a message. XP; Now, here is the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter...

.

It was morning at Hogwarts and Padfoot was wandering around. He also was nursing a bruised side since Harry had a dream and kicked Padfoot out of the small bed. Making the animagus crash to the floor. Instead of getting revenge, the Marauder decided to go wander his childhood school. The large dog sniffed at a suit of armor before going down a corridor. As he turned the corner, he saw something that pissed him off. Standing in front of 3 first year Slytherins was a Gryffindor. But he wasn't harming them. No, he was standing protectively in front of them. Across from the Gryffindor were Crabbe and Goyle. Padfoot did the equivalent of a scowl, since it was an unspoken rule that NOONE touched the first years. What the escaped convict was seeing made his blood boil. He slid into the shadows and quietly stalked towards the Gorillas of Slytherin...

.

Aidan McCarthy growled as he looked at the two walls of meat that passed for humans. He was doing his rounds, as any Prefect with the morning shift would, and came across a scene that still made his Irish blood want to rip these two boys apart. They were trying to have some "fun" with these first years, which was not going to happen on Aidan's watch. He didn't care what house they were from, he just wanted to protect them. The Irish Gryffindor could hear one of them quietly sobbing, making his blood boil.

"Look, this is your last warning! Leave them alone or I am getting Professor Snape!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "Yeah right. Who would Snape believe us or you?" said Goyle, licking his lips. Aidan scowled and spread out his arms to protect the girls. "Fine, have it your way." Aidan said and faster than the two idiots expected, he threw a punch at Goyle. His fist connected with the third year's face, causing an all out brawl to begin. As Aidan fought the two boys, he yelled to the first years, "RUN!" The brunette grabbed one of her friend's arms and began dragging her away. But before they even went a foot, Crabbe was blocking their escape.

"And where do you think you are going?" Before the girls could answer, or scream, a vicious snarl came from the shadows. Crabbe went to turn around but cried out when something huge, mean and black landed on his back. The first years could only watch as Padfoot came roaring out of the shadows, fangs blazing. The large dog landed on Crabbe's back, tearing his claws into cloth; fangs into flesh. The Gryffindor Grim snarled with rage as he continued his battle with the Slytherin. The brunette girl looked from one battle to the other before telling her friends, "Come on! We gotta help!" She began running towards where Aidan was attacking/being pounded on **[A/N: FANGIRLS NO! BAD FANGIRLS BAD!]**

One of her friends ran in the direction of where Crabbe was having pieces of his tie being torn off by a very pissed off Padfoot. Their last friend got up and yelled, "I'll go get Professor Snape!" the brunette nodded and took out her wand. She watched the fight, looking for an opening. She got her opening when Goyle wrestled Aidan to the ground and had the Gryffindor in a full nelson. She aimed her wand and yelled, "DUCK!" Aidan ducked, hearing the girl yell "STUPIFEY!" He felt the heat from the spell over his neck as it landed in Goyle's face. It made the boy go immediately into the realm of unconsciousness. The young girl ran over to help Aidan get Goyle off of him. He looked at her and smiled, "Thanks. Now, let's go help your friend." The small girl nodded and they quickly ran over to where Crabbe was getting his ass handed to him by a first year and a dog.

The older Gryffindor could see that it was a one sided fight. Crabbe's robes were smoking from where the red head girl's sparks landed and his forearms and neck area had multiple bight/scratch wounds from where Padfoot was attacking. The boy tried to hide his face but Padfoot just wasn't attacking at his neck. Any place that was vulnerable was marred from fang and claw. A loud BANG came from the end of the corridor, making everyone stop.

Standing there like a very pissed off War God was Severus Snape. Hiding behind his robes was the other first year. "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"Crabbe used this as an opening to attack. He punched Padfoot in the side of the head. The animagus yelped and backed off, which Crabbe kick the dog in the side. The dog skidded across the floor and stopped at the first year girl who was helping him. She wrapped her arms around the dog's neck, looking at Crabbe in fear.

Snape looked at the scene in front of him. Standing next to one of his snakes was a Gryffindor, an unconscious Goyle, a very wounded Crabbe and a growling/snarling Padfoot standing protectively in front of another one of his snakes. "McCarthy! Explain yourself!" The Irishman winced and rested against the wall, the brunette girl holding onto his waist. "Well, sir, I was finishing my rounds when I heard a scream. I came to see what was going on and saw that Crabbe and Goyle were doing something to these first years. So, I decided to protect them." Snape narrowed his eyes at the third years. "And why is Goyle unconscious?" The brunette first year answered. "I knocked him out. I remembered a spell that an older Slytherin taught me and I thought I could help. Annabelle helped out the dog that had attacked Crabbe."

The Potions Master nodded and looked at the girl standing behind him. "And why, Miss Bonner, are you three up so early?" Aidan and Padfoot were wondering too and the girl spoke. "Well, we didn't want to get lost so we thought that if we got up early, then we would have enough time to get to the Great Hall to eat." That seemed to satisfy the Slytherin Head and he looked at Aidan. "McCarthy, escort the girls to the Great Hall before going to the Hospital Wing. It looks like someone wanted to rearrange your face. And keep Padfoot near you was well girls." The girls nodded. The red head asked, "And what will you be doing Professor?"

Snape sneered, "I will be dealing with Crabbe and Goyle. Oh, and before you go, 15 points to Gryffindor Mr. McCarthy." The Irish Gryffindor's eyes widened and he nodded. The girls, and Padfoot, helped the 5th year leave the corridor. As they were walking to the Great Hall, Aidan asked, "I'm sorry, I never got your names." The brunette smiled, "I'm Chaos, this is Annabelle-" She pointed to the red head, "And this is Josie." The blonde one that had gone to fetch Snape." Aidan smiled, "I'm Aidan and this is Padfoot." Padfoot barked and licked the girls' faces. They all laughed and they all kept chatting all the way to the Great Hall...

.

And End of Chapter! This is mostly a filler! I will add more to the next chapter! Please don't kill me! I love you all!


End file.
